Live your Life
by the hound dogs
Summary: Rewrote chapter 1 REEAAD! Rated T for language. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The 16th birthday

Another rewrite guys! Translations are at the bottom! Enjoy! Note to self stop using exclamations marks!

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Carly happy birthday to you" My dad and my best friend Haley chanted, along with a bunch of friends. We sat in my basement. I blew out the 16 candles, got a piece of cake and sat down against a wall. "What's wrong Carly" Haley asked while I just starred at my cake when she ate her piece.

"It's my mother" I said. My mom disappeared when I was two. She went to the market on a sunny day and never came back. Was she kidnapped, killed? In broad daylight! I, my dad and Jack were devastated. No one has seen her since. What else, let's see my dad is retired from the military. My brother Jack is in a gang. Haley is having boyfriend problems. I am celebrating my birthday with no mother. Things are going great.

"Well, Happy 16 Carly" she said. Music started playing and Haley got me up dancing. "Where's Jack" she asked over the loud music. I shrugged. I saw my brother come down the stairs with people in purple behind him. We heard gunshots and the music stopped. Everybody took cover except me, my dad, and Haley. "What is going on" my dad said with his thick Spanish accent. I noticed my brother was holding a gun to the roof.

"Henry" my brother said the putting the gun down and walking near my father. "Everyone get out" Jack yelled. When Haley and I tried to walk out, Jack said "except you two". "Get out" Jack growled at my father. "Discupeme" my father said surprised. My brother looked at me "What did he say" Haley sighed "The one Mexican in this family that doesn't know how to speak Spanish" "he said excuse me" I said. "Cabron" I mumbled.

My dad said "I'll leave but, if you hurt my little girl I will break you" Jack gulped. I first thought he was joking but he was actually scared of our dad. My father left the door and my brother looked at me. "What do you want" I asked. "I want you and Haley to do a little deed for me" he said. "What kind of deed" I asked.

"My buddy Troy will tell you" Jack said stepping aside with a man stepping forward. He had blonde/brown hair and was smoking a cigarette. "Look we need you and her to go in disguise at the vice kings party to kill a certain someone we'll give you the plan on Sunday" "No" I said. "Not Sunday" I remembered I had plans. "Well to bad you guys are going to" my brother said while two of his friends grabbed me and Haley from behind.

"SUBAMOS" I yelled. "SUBAMOS" I yelled while struggling. I could've fought my way through but these guys tied my wrists and my legs. Haley said "por favor subamos" Jack took us out the back way and put us in his backseat. "vete a la mierda" I said while I spit at my brother's shoes. "You bitch" he said. I blacked out after something hit the back of my head. Hard.

I woke up on a bed and beside me was Haley. I moaned in pain. I touched the back of my head it hurts like hell. "Haley wake up" I said kicking her in her knees. "Ow" she said. My hands and legs were untied. The room around us was painted white but the paint was peeling off.

The door opened and the same man from last night walked, Troy. "Well hello sleeping beauties" he said walking toward us and handing me and Haley a bag. He also handed us a coffee. "Where are we" I asked as Troy handed me my coffee. "Can't tell you" he said. "Tell us" I growled. Haley looked at Troy "She will break you" Haley said. "Where are we" I repeated.

"Can't tell you" he said starting to back away slowly. Without thinking I threw my coffee at him. He made that noise when, well let's just say he reacted how you would react if someone spilled burning hot coffee on you.

Troy moaned in pain. A colored man came through the door and asked what's wrong. Troy said what happened. The colored man looked at me sharply. "Whoops it slipped" I said smirking from ear to ear. I asked where we were at. We were at this church a couple of miles away from our house, across town, not bad.

I walked around the church for a while, looking for Jack. I found him in a room with another man and a woman. I snuck in and hid behind a wall and listened in. "You can't just force that girl to do this plan" a woman's voice yelled. "Aisha you need to chill" a man's voice said. "Look my sis will definitely do this" Jack said.

That's when I slowly came out of the shadow. "No I won't" I said. My brother a man with blonde tips and the famous star Aisha were standing there looking at me. The man said "How long have you been listening" "Long enough" I said. "Ahora si me disculpan tengo que dejar" I said running out of the room looking for Haley.

"Haley" I yelled. I found her outside hanging out sittin on a ledge. "Gotta sec" Haley nodded. We walked to the back of the church and I stopped. "This is far enough" I said. "What's up" Haley asked. "We should make our own gang" I said excited. "And get revenge on my own brother" I whispered just in case. "I see" Haley said frowning. "What" I asked.

"Names colors tags" I said. Worst birthday ever!

"Our own gang huh" Haley said. "I'm listening"

To be continued….

Translations:

Discupeme – Excuse me

Cabron – dumb-ass

Subamos – let us go

Por favor subamos – please let us go

Vete a la mierda – fuck you

Ahora si me disculpan tengo que dejar – now if you excuse me I have to leave


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The gang

"So let's get out the basics of our gang" Haley said while writing it out on a piece of paper. "Our colors are black and white" I said. "Our cars will be either black and white corvettes or black and white mustangs" "Our name will be…" I said trailing off. Haley said "Los ladrones" "The thieves" I questioned translating the name. "Not bad" I said as I glanced at Haley.

We were at an abandoned building. The paint was peeling and is had a lot of dust. But this place is huge! You have to enter then go down 3 flights of stairs, next you had to go down a hallway then go down more stairs then that was the main base. Man it is just a workout to get down imagine going up. It had a dirty bar and a bunch of dusty rooms and a webby life size statue of a black motorcycle.

I am guessing this used to be a type of bar/hangout. "So this is our new hangout" Haley asked as we walked around the place. "What we should do is that we should get a lot of people from our school and around Mexico and call them and get them here to clean up and we can get started. Okay Carley now breathe" I said taking a deep breath. "Got it boss" Haley said getting her phone. "Wait" I said. "Before you call I want you to know that you are my lieutenant" I glanced at Haley and she nodded. "Okay then get to work I'm gonna go talk with my brother"

Later that day….

I was walking out of the building when I noticed I was right by my house. "Might as well tell Papa I'm okay" I said to myself. I ran to his house it was far but I could always use a good run. I arrived and my dad was on the porch. Once he saw me he walked/ran to me and hugged me tightly.

He stroked my hair "Did they hurt you my princessa" he said. "No father" I said while pulling away from the hug. "Look we are making a gang" I said. "A gang" my father said. "Tell me more" he commanded. So I told him everything me and Haley came up with.

"Okay then" he said after I was done. "I want you to take this before you leave" he said handing me a tiny box. I opened it and saw a small diamond cross necklace. "I thought I lost this last year ago" I said too stunned to say anything else. "Well I knew you couldn't live without a piece of history" my father said while he put the necklace around my neck. "Thank you papa" I yelled while running to the church.

The diamond cross necklace was my mother's when she was little. My great, great, great, great grandmother passed it down by generation. My mother gave it to me. It is crazy expensive. I lost it last year at my dad's military base. But luckily he found it.

When I got to the church I noticed that everybody was outside having a meeting of some kind. Next thing ya know everybody's howling in cheers. I saw the colored man Julius, from earlier looked at me. So did everybody else. I shrugged and said "What?" A guy came up to me and said "That's a nice cross you got there" "And your point is" I asked being cocky. He snatched it from my neck and said "It's mine now"

I got angry at him real fast and growled "Give it back" "Or what" he said. I went fast, I ducked down and slid my leg under him faster than I have ever done. He fell to the ground and I kicked him in the ribs. I heard a crack. Then I punched him in the nose causing it to bleed. I picked up my necklace and said "Or that"

Everybody started laughing because I guess this was ONE of the "toughest" guys here and was takin down by a girl. "Is that what you came here for" Julius said. "To knock one of my boys out cold" "No" I said. "I'm looking for my brother, Jack" I said. "He's not here" Julius said. "Oh okay then" I said. "Bye" I said while I threw one of my smoke bombs on the ground. I have a trick to doing that.

I went back to our hideout and saw a bunch of people down here. When I came down the steps all of them looked at me and clapped. I don't know why they did. The place looked ten times better than it did before no more dust. "Carley" Haley said walking up to me. "All of them are canonized" she said. "Okay" I said loudly for everybody to hear me.

"First order of business is to PARTY" I yelled. All the people clapped and yelled and someone got music started. Cool thing is when you are at the top of the building you can't hear a thing.

Later that night….

Everybody was still partying. I went to a room and looked at myself in the mirror. I have dark red hair, weird eyes (you know the mood color thing eyes are the color of the mood), and a slim body shape. I liked myself the way I am. I went out the room and got a stool.

A man came near me and sat next to me. "Mind if I sit" he yelled over the loud music. I shrugged "I don't care" I yelled. "What's your name" I asked. "What" he yelled. "Follow me" I yelled again climbing the stairs and onto the roof. "Hi" I said. "Hey" he said.

"What's your name" I asked. "Names Curtis, Justin Curtis" he said smoothly. "Martinez, Carley Matinez" I said. We asked questions like that for a while. "So your gang is nice" he said. "I know" I smiled. "Watch this" he said while getting his phone and putting on a slow song and standing up. "Wanna dance" he asked offering me his hand. I grabbed his hand with him pulling me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

I rested my head and his shoulder. I closed my eyes as we slowly danced. I looked up at him as he looked deep into my eyes. "Your eyes are….." he trailed off. "Beautiful" he said. He let go of me and he kissed me then pulled back and took a few steps back and looked away. Did he just? I stepped closer to him and slowly grabbed his chin. I turned his chin and I kissed him.

We both kissed for a while then I broke the kiss. I smiled and so did he. "I like you" I said pulling him in for another kiss. He broke the kiss and said those three words every girl wants to hear "I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Author: BTW Summer is almost over . I probably won't put as much chapter's during school so hang tight and hoped you guys had a great kick-ass summer. Back, to the story where we left off.

"I love you" Justin said continuing to kiss me. We stopped kissing and went down stairs back to the party. The place was crowded with party animals. Justin and I raced down the stairs. Justin was first and he was waiting on me. I tripped down a step and he caught me.

"Are you always this clumsy" he said making me stand up. "Shut up" I said smiling. This part of the hangout is where the stairs are at and we have to go through that door to see the party.

"I should go home now" I said. "Mind if I come" Justin said smirking at me. "Sure as long as you don't steal anything" I said. "Alright" I told him that we can walk to my dad's house since he went on vacation. When we got to the door we walked in and I closed the door and locked it.

He wrapped his hands around my wrists and pinned me to the wall. He smiled and kissed me and that's when I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked me to my room. He set me down on my back while still kissing me.

"Not too fast" I said. "Okay" he said lying on my bed. I cuddled up next to him and asked a bunch of questions so did he. I listened to his heartbeat and fell asleep. I woke up with my head on Justin's chest.

I noticed Justin was still asleep so I got my clothes for the day. A black tank-top, along with a Denim jacket. Some red shorts and white all-star shoes. I took a shower and came out wearing my outfit. I looked in the mirror and put my hair in a pony tail curving my bangs to the left. I noticed that Justin was staring at me.

"Well, look at you" he said smiling as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my hips. "Remember you're just another thief" I said referring to the gang name. "Okay let's go" I said. I texted Haley telling everyone to meet at the hangout.

Everybody was there. I stood on top of the motorcycle with one leg on each handle. "Okay" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "We have to take control of Stillwater" I said. "You there" I said pointing to 5 people in the corner. "You guys are going to find out about Los Carnales" They all nodded.

"You guys there" I pointed to other people in another corner with 5 people. "Vice Kings" They nodded. I pointed to another group with 5. "Rollerz" They nodded. "Okay" I said. "What about the Saints" someone said. "I'll take care of them" I said.

"Remember we all work as a team" I said. "The rest of you all" I said. "Follow me. We are gonna rob a bank" I said while turning and jumping off the motorcycle and walking as the other gang members followed me.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Bank Imposter's

Note: Hey there guys nice to get back to the story please review and hope that you guys had an awesome summer. I want you guys to send me your ideas if you have any. You can send them either in the reviews or P.M me and we will talk privately together and come up with the next chapter. (and) If I like your idea's you can probably meet me in person! I have had way too much time to talk enjoy! BTW's read Bree's story!

Carly's POV

"The rest of you all" I said. "Later today. We are gonna rob a bank" I said while turning jumping off the motorcycle and walking as the other gang members followed me.

I walked near Haley and asked her keep an eye on everyone as I make a call. I was walking all the way to the top of the building when I saw Justin out there. He was sitting on a foldable chair. "What are you doing here" I said approaching him. "Getting fresh air" he said smiling while I sat on his lap.

He smiled at me and kissed my lips. I got off his lap and searched my pocket for my phone once I grabbed it I dialed the number and waited for an answer. Justin said "Who you talking to?" "Someone" I said as someone picked up the phone.

"Hello" a male voice said. "Uncle William" I said gladly. "What do you want princess" he asked. "Remember that one time I saved you from that shark attack in Hawaii" I asked. "Yes" he said. "Well I need that favor back" I said proudly. "At 10 in the morning" he said. "Yes" "I see" he said. "Meet me in Stillwater. Call when you get here" while I hung up.

I walked to Justin and whispered in his ear "I love you" he kissed me and I sat on his lap again. "So what happened" Justin asked. "Nothing yet" I said. "I am going to go to the church." "Can I come" Justin asked. "Okay" I said getting off his lap.

I went downstairs with Justin following. I hopped on the motorcycle's handle bars and whistled loud. "I need 2 people with me to go meet the saints" I said. "You and you" I said pointing to a boy and a girl.

We walked outside and I saw a ford and I used my voice to make a police siren. The man pulled over and I grabbed him pulled him out and kneed him in the stomach. I got in the car and so did Justin.

"Names" I said. "Name is Samantha" "Name is Jimmy" I kept driving and Justin asked "How did you do that with your mouth" "Did beat-boxing when I was little" I answered. We arrived at the church and I walked inside the church. I saw my brother Jack leaning against a wall.

"Jack" I said. He turned around surprised "What the heck are you doing here?" "I will do your saints dirty work" he smiled. "But" "How much am I gonna get" I asked. Jack frowned "$500" Jack said. "Nope" I said. "Who are your little friends" he said pointing to Justin, Samantha, and Jimmy. I pointed to Samantha and "Friends" Then I pointed to Justin. "Boyfriend"

"You better be nice to my sister" Jack said. "Yeah I'm so scared" Justin said being sarcastic. That's when my brother was about to lurch forward but I pushed him back. "Detengase" I said. Jack looked at me with a questioning face then lurched forward at Justin.

They were both fighting each other while Jimmy, Samantha, and I were trying to get them to stop. Then Julius rushed in and stopped Jack. I grabbed Justin and pulled him back. That's when I pulled Justin back to the car and examined his face. He had a bloody nose and he had a bruise on his cheek.

I looked inside the glove compartment in the car to see if there was anything useful. I found 2 rags and put pressure on Justin's nose with one rag. "Stay here" I said he was going to argue but I shot him a glare.

I went back inside the church and found my brother with Julius and a guy with blonde tips. I kneeled in front of my brother and used the extra rag for his bloody nose. "Why" the Asian man asked. I looked up at him. "Why what" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you care so much about your brother even though he acts like this" the Asian said. The Asian had a purple jacket, rectangular shades, and almond shaped eyes. "Even though he acts like a dick sometimes-" I paused. "I'm still his sister and he's still my brother. No matter what I will always have his back"

I kissed my brother's bruised cheek, slipped a piece of paper into his pocket and stood up. "Carly" my brother said weakly. "I don't want to hear it" I said walking out of the church. Justin was waiting at the car with Samantha and Jimmy.

I got a call, and the caller ID said 'Uncle Will' I answered it immediately. "Meet me by the bay at that abandoned beach house" he said then hung up. I walked up to the car and told our 'party' of 4 to leave.

Justin's nose stopped bleeding. I stayed quiet the whole time while Justin, Samantha, and Jimmy were playing some random game. I saw my Uncle William sitting at the edge of the rocks. "All of you stay here" I said as I got out of the car.

"Uncle William" I said as I hugged him from behind squatting/standing. "Hello" Will said. "What do you need" he asked. I told him that we needed. Note: Guys I had to use a whole separate paragraph to write what they need.

We needed guns, ammo, ski masks, and purple clothes, grenades flashbanks stuff like that. "I can make that happen" he said standing up. "Give me 2 days" he said. "Got it" I smiled.

"Wait" he asked. "What" I questioned. "Why purple I thought you were black and white" "Yes but we are framing the Saints" "Bye Will" I yelled as he drove off into the distance. I got back to the car while Justin was asleep.

I chuckled to myself and dropped off Samantha and Jimmy at our little 'hotel' so to say. "Wake up" I said shaking Justin. He woke up and I parked the car. "C'mon" I said. Justin followed me to my room and I changed into my PJ's. Justin collapsed on my bed.

I lied my back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.


End file.
